


Birthday wishes

by mrs_lady_stardust



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I've never written anything before, Jareth is a little shit, My First Fanfic, Some Swearing, this is awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_lady_stardust/pseuds/mrs_lady_stardust
Summary: Sarah's birthday plans get cancelled, so she spends her special day alone. Until, she makes a wish that'll flip her whole life upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything. Ever. So please excuse how horrible it is! But ya gotta start somewhere, right? Please review and tell me if you like it and if I should continue it!! Since i'm a first-time writer you can critique it all you want! I wanna know what i'm doing wrong so I know how to get better:) Enjoy! xx

Saying today had been horrendous was an understatement.

First, my alarm didn't go off. After finally getting up and realizing I was thirty minutes late, I went to make my morning coffee, but I forgot I had run out of sugar the day before. Then, I burnt my toast. Looking back, I should have taken this as a sign that today would not be good.  
After my hot water turning off mid-shower, realizing the only makeup product I actually wear, my concealer, was empty. I thought this morning couldn't get any worse. That’s until I stepped outside of my apartment and got drenched in rain. Not having any time to go back into my apartment to get an umbrella, I hailed a cab, and set off to my job.  
Working at a small bookstore in the middle of Manhattan had it's perks. Such as not having to pay full-price for books, having relatively nice people come in everyday, but most importantly, slow business. The people that come in everyday are regulars. They walk in, say hello, and go right for the section they are looking for. They know their way around the place. I enjoy seeing people come in with a determined look on their face, on a mission to find a certain book. Or seeing someone walk around trying to find it on their own before giving up and coming to ask me for help. I enjoy seeing someone's face light up when they find a certain book. It's the small things that nobody normally notices that I find happiness in. That's one of the main reasons I love working here so much.  
But today was everything but slow.  
Where I work is quite close to NYU. So today we had college kids flying in left and right. Constantly asking where this was and that was, and practically screaming at me. I had to remain calm, because if I hadn't, I probably would have screamed back. But I had to remind myself that just because I was having a bad day didn't mean I had to take it out on innocent people who were also struggling to get threw today. And I couldn't afford to lose this job. So I would calmly show them whatever it was they were looking for and leave them alone. I was doing quite well.. Until two frat guys started flirting with me and tried to make passes at me. I politely declined, but they didn't stop. They both followed me around for 15 minutes. And with each minute that went by, their comments got cruder. Let's just say, I reached my breaking point. After one of them told me how great of an ass I had, I told them both off using some colorful language.  
After that, my boss pulled me aside and told me that if I talk to a costumers like that again, it'll reduce potential costumers and he'll have no choice but to fire me. I tried to explain what the two guys had said, but he didn't care.  
After a very long and busy day at work. I hailed a cab and went back to my apartment. The only thing getting me threw the day was the thought of having a girls night with my best friend, Molly tonight. Today was, ironically my twenty-second birthday. And even though I was never very excited about birthdays, ever since I moved here she has always made it really enjoyable. So after a day as horrible as today, I found myself looking forward to having some fun tonight.  
It wasn't until I got back to my apartment, took a better shower than the previous one I took in the morning, straightened my hair and put on skinny jeans and a nice sweater, that I received a text from Molly saying 'Someone skipped work so my boss is making me cover for them. Maybe we can go out next weekend? Sorry Sarah! I'll make it up to you!'  
Staring at my phone, I replied a quick 'Its okay' before letting out a long sigh and collapsing on my bed.  
That was the cherry on top of the cake I now wasn’t getting.  
Maybe I can salvage this night. I can still have fun when I'm alone. Right?  
Sitting up, I pulled on some comfortable sweat pants, my favorite over-sized Bowie t-shirt, and some fuzzy socks. I walked into my small kitchen, got out a wine glass from the cabinet, and pulled an unopened bottle of red wine from the fridge. If I'm gonna make tonight a good night, I'm gonna need alcohol.  
Walking from my kitchen into my cozy living room, I put the bottle of wine on the small glass coffee table in front my overstuffed beige couch along with the glass. I took the large navy blue knitted blanket that was hanging over one side of the couch and draped it over my body as I sat down. I leaned forward to grab the remote and search threw Netflix.  
Thinking back, I can't remember a single time I had been alone on my birthday. For the first ten years of my life, I had celebrated it with my parents, and ever since I've moved to New York, I've celebrated it with Molly.  
My mom, Karen, would bring me breakfast in bed, along with a small present. She got me a book every year, it was kind of like our little tradition. One book from her childhood, that she would want to pass down to me. As I got older, the books became bigger, and the stories more detailed. On my eighth birthday, she gave me her copy of the Labyrinth. She said that it had been her favorite growing up and thought it would be mine also. It was something that brought me and my mother closer together.  
Two years after she gave me the book, she had been driving home from grocery shopping when a drunk driver had driven threw a red light, crashed into her car and killed her. After her death, the book felt like it was the one thing that I would always share with her. So whenever I would read it, it felt like she was there with me.  
My father remarried 4 years later. Claiming that he had to move on, and it's what my mother would have wanted. Her name is Irene, and she's actually a nice woman. When he first married her I was young and I constantly compared her to my real mother. She always claimed I treated her like a wicked step mother, and maybe I did, but I was to young to realize that.  
One night when I was 15, my father and Irene were going on their weekly date night, and they needed me to babysit my baby step-brother Toby. I had a fight with Irene right before they were about to leave, and I was still quite angry after they left. So when I heard Toby crying from the next room over, and I noticed one of my stuffed bears was missing, I did what any hormonal teenager would do. I took it out on the first person I saw. That person being Toby.  
I still feel bad for what I said, it was pretty mean. But at the time I didn't care. I rambled about how the goblins would take him away if he didn’t stop crying, or even worse, how the goblin king would turn him into a goblin. I wasn't thinking clearly and he wouldn't stop crying. After tucking him in and turning off the light, I said the few words that would change my life forever.  
"I wish the Goblin king would come and take you away. Right now." No sooner had I turned my back, Toby stopped crying. Thinking it was quite strange for him to just stop crying so quickly, I went back into his room, and he was gone.  
It had been storming that night, the wind and rain outside was horrendous, and I kept hearing footsteps run around the room, and then there was a white barn owl banging at the window along with the rain. I didn't know which part to focus on, it was all so confusing. Then, the window burst open and a cloud of glitter washed everywhere. I shielded my eyes until the glitter faded away, and when I looked up, there was a man standing there. He was wearing what looked like very tight black pants, a black chest plate with designs carved into the front, black boots, and a black cape with a high collar. He had blonde hair that was teased at his scalp but flowed out in wisps down to his shoulders. His eyebrows were very high-arched, and he had one blue eye, and one brown, almost black. He had this intimidating air about him. You could tell just by the smug look on his face that he was used to getting what he wanted, and if he doesn't get it, he'll destroy whatever stands between him and his goal. At first glance, I new exactly who this was.  
He was the Goblin King.  
He gave me a devilishly sexy smirk and taunted me for what seemed like an eternity, then he told me that he had taken my baby brother away to his castle, and if I wanted to get him back, I had to complete his Labyrinth in thirteen hours and if I failed, he'd keep him forever. After the Goblin king disappeared, I was left on my own. I took one good look at the labyrinth in front of me and thought it didn't seem that hard. Oh I was so wrong. And maybe it wasn't that smart to tell the Goblin king his labyrinth was a "piece of cake." But what can I say? He practically backed me up against a wall in a dark oubliette and was so close to me that all I could think about was if he was going to kiss me or not. So what does my flustered mind come up with when he asks me how I'm enjoying his labyrinth? "It's a piece of cake." No.. That really wasn't smart. But thankfully I made it threw the Labyrinth and beat the Goblin king. And along the way I made some friends. I still talk to Hoggle, Ludo, and sir Didymus quite often. We all came to an agreement not to talk about the king. They know it's a touchy subject with me, mostly because now that I'm older, I look back at his last words to me and understand just what they meant. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." I was to young to even understand what he meant. So how did I reply when this sexy, charming, arrogant goblin king confesses his love for me? "You have no power over me." Stupid. I know.  
But I don’t regret it. If I never would have turned him down, I wouldn't be where I am today. So it might have been a stupid decision at the time, but it got me where I am today. And that’s all that matters. I just wish we could have left things on a better note. I now realize he wasn't this evil villain I was making him out to be. I think if we had left things on better terms, we might have gotten along quite well. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to be on a first name basis with him.. Who doesn't want a sexy Goblin king in their life?  
Which brings me back to now.  
It's seven years later, I'm holding my remote, scrolling threw Netflix, alone on my birthday, and finishing my first glass of wine. Deciding on starting 'Orange is the new black', I throw my remote on the couch beside me and pour myself another glass of wine as the screen loads.

*Time skip*

Four hours and two empty bottles of wine later, I'm still lonely. I check the time and see that it's almost 10pm. I then remember that I haven't ate dinner yet and the most I had today was a sandwich for lunch, I decide to check my kitchen to see if I can find something.  
But first, I have to actually make it to the kitchen. Stumbling over thin air for what seems like thirty minutes but is actually only around thirty seconds, I realize just how tipsy wine actually can make you. I make it to the kitchen unharmed, (for the most part) and open my fridge to find something edible. I notice the single cupcake I had bought myself the day before, on the middle shelf. I only bought it so I can have a quick birthday snack before work, but I completely forgot due to the bad start of my morning and running late. I reach in and grab it, taking it out of the plastic container and setting it on a small plate. It's icing is light blue, and it has small, colorful sprinkles in the shape of stars on it. I reach over to the drawer by my stove and take out a single birthday candle and some matches. I stick the little candle into the cupcake and strike a match to light it. Once the candle is aflame, I blow out the match in my hand and throw it into the nearby bin. I bend down so I'm eye-level with the cupcake and the still lit candle. I close my eyes and think of what I want most at the moment. I picture myself on my couch, snuggled up next to someone. I can't see their face, but my head is on their chest and their arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. So without hesitation, I say the one thing I truly want right now.  
"I wish I wasn't alone for the rest of my birthday." and I blow out the candle.  
I open my eyes and stare at it for a minute. I look around my tiny kitchen, half expecting to have someone magically appear beside me, but nobody is there. I chalk it up to still being tipsy because of the wine, and having my thoughts be clouded by it. Nodding, I take my birthday cupcake off the plate and take a huge bit out of it. Deciding I don't need the plate, I walk out of my kitchen and back to my living room. Being a bit off-balance thanks to the alcohol, I look down at my feet, watching my steps and making sure I don't trip and fall. When I enter the living room and I get within a few feet of the couch, I look up, and nearly choke at the sight before me.  
First I see dark brown leather boots, and than incredibly tight gray pants. A small strip of a puffy white shirt peeking out under a fitting, maroon, double-breasted leather jacket with a piece of black armor on one shoulder and small wisps of blonde hair covering it. I see a bare chest under the opening of the jacket and shirt, and notice lightly-tanned skin going up from the chest, to the neck, all the way up to the now smirking face. But the last thing I notice is the pair of bright mismatched eyes that only belong to one person. One person I know all to well. One person I never thought I'd see again.  
"It's very rude to stare, precious," he said while grinning wickedly at me. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"  
The next sound was my cupcake falling to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I know this is a very short chapter but my cousin is in the hosptial so I haven't had much time to write:( I wanna thank you all for reading the first chapter! I seriously didn't think anyone would actually read it! I have so many ideas for this story and many more, so please comment and let me know if you like this, any suggestions you have, or how I can make it any better! Enjoy! xx

"W-what are you doing h-here?" I asked nervously.   
"You did wish to not be alone for the remainder of your birthday. Am I correct?" he replied smugly. The smirk on his face indicated he knew exactly what my answer will be.  
"Yes, but I- I didn't expect it to actually come true! And I especially didn't expect you to show up!" I shouted. He has only been here for twenty seconds and he's already pushing my buttons. All the nervousness I had when he first showed up is gone, now it's replaced with annoyance.  
"Firstly, you never specified just who you wanted show up. It was practically an open invitation, so be glad it's me and not someone else. And secondly, I thought you learned your lesson from our first meeting. Be careful what you wish for." he said coolly while lounging on the couch behind him.   
I was just about to open my mouth to scream at him until I realized, he's right. I did wish to not be alone tonight. And I should be glad he showed up and not some random stranger or some axe-murder or something. The grin on his face widened when he saw that I couldn't protest to anything he had said.   
"Can't you just.. I don't know.. leave?" I questioned. I know that was a stupid question but the sooner I get this bastard off my couch and out of my apartment, the better.  
"Do you really want me to leave so soon, precious? I thought we could use tonight to get..," he looked me up and down with a hint of a smile before settling his eyes on my face. "..reacquainted."  
At that, I snorted. Is he seriously flirting with me?   
"Bite me." I replied. But as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them.   
"Is that another invitation?" he said. His mouth forming the biggest shit-eating grin I've ever seen.  
I roll my eyes and throw my hands up in aggravation. "I'm not answering that. Now, back to what I was saying.. Can't you just poof away in a cloud of glitter or whatever? I've had a bad enough day as it is and the last thing I wanna deal with at the moment is you." I say while going back into my kitchen to get something to clean the cupcake off my floor.  
"No, sadly I cannot, as you so gracefully put it, 'poof away in a cloud of glitter'. Your wish was to not be alone for the remainder of your birthday and I, very generously, granted your wish. So that is what I must do to fulfill it. Stay until the end of your birthday. Which by the looks of it only has about two hours left." he says as I re-entered the room.  
"Okay so.. Let me get this straight. You have to stay here, in my apartment, with me, until midnight?" I asked as I kneel down to the floor.  
He nodded. "Yes, precisely. Now, only one question remains. What shall we do to pass the time?" he inquired. I look up from my task of cleaning my now crushed birthday cupcake, to stare right into his eyes. It almost seems as if he is challenging me.. That bastard! He's seeing how I'll respond.. There are many ways of responding to that question, but the two best options my brain is currently coming up with are either A. Punching him, or B. Kissing him. And neither seem appropriate at the moment. Well.. Option A doesn't seem to bad... But let's see what happens with I try hidden option C...  
"I think I have a few ideas.." I say with a smirk. If I'm gonna make this work, I have to make it believable. I get up and walk into the kitchen to dispose of the remains of my cupcake. Walking back into the living room, he's still sitting on the couch. He looks up at me when I walk in and I start to walk right towards him at a slow pace, a smirk plastered on my face, he actually looks.. dare I say.. Surprised? As I get closer to him, his surprised grin widens and so does my seductive one. As soon as I get close enough that I'm practically standing in front of him, I turn my body so I fall on the other side of the couch two feet away from him and let the seductive smirk fall from my face. As I lean over to grab the remote, I take a quick glance at his face, and damn, I'm so glad I did. His brows are knitted together in confusion, his mouth is turned downward in disappointment, and his eyes seem glued to my every movement. I could practically feel disappointment and anger radiating off of him. But no sooner had his disappointed face came, it had faded. Being replaced with a smile that looks like it could kill a man, and eyes that just seemed to scream mischief.  
"Well played, wench. I'll get you back for that.."

"Mmm.." I hummed. "I'm sure you will. Now, back to business. Since you have to be here for the rest of the night, let's make it as tolerable as possible. For the next 2 hours, you will try your hardest not to be annoying while I watch something on Netflix. Okay?"   
"Whatever you say, precious. But first, please enlighten me as to what this 'Netflix' device is?"

This is gonna be a long two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know I'm not the best writer, (far from it) but I hope I'm getting better! Please comment any critiques or suggestions you have!! (thanks for the kudos btw!)

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know if you like it and if I should continue it! xx


End file.
